


Elysium

by Fiftyshadesofsterek



Series: Finding home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Isaac, Beta Scott, Beta Vernon Boyd, Extra tags to be added, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Smut, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiftyshadesofsterek/pseuds/Fiftyshadesofsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 18<br/>Derek is 22</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bite

White hot pain lanced through his shoulder. His muscles twitching in response. He tried to turn his head to see what the fuck was going on but his body was ridgid. He heard a terrifing sound and realised it came from him.  
"Okay stiles, your gunna be okay someone will find you and get the pain out of your fucking shoulder" the boy winced to himself.  
He heard four roars before being dropped to the floor still in agony. Sight going black rapidly.  
"Oh fuck" was all he could whisper before being dragged into his own unconsciousness.

His best friend, Scott, ran to him. 

"Stiles? STILES! C'mon dude dont do this to me" Scott half shouted at his friend, tears streaming down his face. 

"Please dont leave me" he whispered as he cluched to the lifeless body. 

He howled as loud as he could to get Derek, the alpha, he was there in seconds. 

"Scott whats wrong whats happened to stiles" Derek stammered.

"He was bitten Derek, he was bitten and i coULDNT SAVE HIM LIKE I PROMISED I WOULD!." He took a few deep breaths and asked "Is he still alive? Do you hear a heartbeat?" 

Derek heard his and Scott's strong heartbeats and then a quiet fluttering. 

"Only just, c'mon if you want him to live we have to get him to the loft.. Now!" 

Scott and Derek lifted Stiles and got him to the car. 

"You drive" Derek said as he threw the keys at Scott. 

"I need to stay with stiles in the back and see what the fuck happened"

Scott just nodded, got in the car and started it up. 

Derek felt weak looking at Stiles' body. He slowly took off his blood stained shirt to see claw marks scratching from his hip to his shoulder and on the other side an angry red bite pouring with blood. 

"Scott you need to drive faster or Stiles will bleed out on the seats" 

They got to the loft. Derek practically jumped out the car as it was still running. He raced to the lift with Stiles in his arms and ran into the loft not even waiting for Scott. He placed Stiles on the couch and ran to get his first aid kit. He opened it next to Stiles and rubbed saline on his wounds. Derek carefully dressed the wounds in bandages and then took off Stiles' pants to see the damage. His legs were barely touched thank god. Derek feched the comforter and covered Stiles with it. 

Scott walked in and saw Derek wipe his forehead. 

"I is- is he gunna be o-okay?" He managed before tears started pouring down his face.

"Scott, Stiles is strong. His wounds are already healing, he should be fine" 

What Derek didn't tell Scott was that he felt magic in Stiles. Strong magic


	2. Powers

Derek tells Scott he is going for a run before leaving him with Stiles. 

He runs straight for the vet to find Dr Deaton. 

"We found him bitten and unconcious in the woods. We took him straight to the loft to fix his wounds. But as i started on the bite its self i could sense magic. Powerful magic emmitting from stiles. It washed over me. Making me feel all the pain Stiles was in. I mean? Thats not possible right?" 

Dr Deaton paused before answering. 

"If what you're saying is true we should be on the lookout for Stiles' sake. They call it 'tahotra' meaning fearless. We have to make sure Stiles knows how to use his magic properly"

Derek was shocked. 

"What powers will he have?"

Deaton looked worried. 

"Incredibly strong ones. We will have to wait until he wakes up to find out but there is a legend that states when the tahotra are wiped out, a lone survivour will be blessed with all the power known to mankind. Ive known only one other tahotra and he was killed over 50 years ago." 

"But surely its not Stiles. I mean? C'mon look at him hes skinny and pale an-"

"Hes a survivour" Deaton interupted 

"Look at what hes been through. Any other human would have died at the first attack. Stiles continuously suprises us with what he is capable of. You know he is stronger than the average joe"

Derek was gobsmacked 

"So if he is the tahotra what powers could he have?"

Deaton replied calmly  
"Fire, water, metal, air, earth, pain, emotion control, defence and the ability to wipe memories. They are the powers of the tahotra. If Stiles has all of these he will be unstopable.


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure why it this posted so many times so im trying to fix that. Thanks for reading :)

When Derek goes home he finds Scott sat on the floor watching Stiles. His heartbeat has gotten stronger so Derek goes and sits on the chair next to Scott. He can smell the anxiety rolling off the beta.   
Stiles whimpers and Derek knows whats gunna happen. Stiles opens his eyes and darts into a sitting position, his eye going from the hazel brown to yellow, then purple to blue and finally setteling for white. He screams throwning his hands over his ears at the array of sounds forcing their way into his mind.   
Derek is momentarily startled before trying to calm Stiles.

"Hey pup, i know this is scary and you can hear alot of noise right now but you need to block it out."

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO IT! HELP" Stiles' screams dont relent. 

"Its okay, Stiles just breathe with me okay?" 

Stiles nods

"Listen to my heartbeat Stiles. Drown out the rest of the noise and listen to my heartbeat." 

Stiles holds in a breath and searches for the alphas steady rhythm in the mist of noise. 

"Good Stiles, thats right now breathe in with me okay?" 

Stiles breathes in and out with Derek, every breath becoming easier to take until finally the noise stops.

Derek blows out a sigh of relief. 

"You okay pup?

Stiles nods weakly 

"Scott will you get him a glass of water please" 

Scott nods in total shock and goes to fetch a glass of water. 

Stiles' eyes finally turn back to the hazel mixture Derek knows so well.

"W-what the hell happened to me?" Stiles askes

Derek tells Stiles everything apart from the fact that he could be a tahotra. He wants to be absolutly sure before telling Stiles. As if the white eyes instead of yellow wasnt enough proof. 

Stiles sniffed the air. His eyes turning yellow. Derek knew what he could smell. Derek was familiar with that particular scent. It was the scent of a mate. 

"Dude just chill for a bit okay? Youve had a rough night." Derek says trying to throw Stiles off the scent. But it didnt work. Stiles didnt know it yet but Dereks scent was filling him up. He didnt know thats what happens to you when you meet your mate. So he was seriously confused.

He walked up to Derek and circled him like a predetor. Derek sat stock still. Stiles leaned in and tilted his neck in submission and before he even knew what he was doing Derek bit him. Stiles groaned. It felt too good. Stiles was now an official part of Dereks pack.


	4. Wolfing out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has his first full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks alot for all you people reading it means alot. For updates and when the next chapters are up follow my instagram for this..  
> Fiftyshadesofsterek 
> 
> Thanks:)

“C’mon Stiles, you can do this.” Derek says trying to calm him.

“Don’t focus on the action, just try and let it happen okay?” 

Stiles takes a deep calming breath and tries again. Flicking his hand down, to find claws at the end of his fingers. He jumps with success. Derek smiles a little trying not to let Stiles see. 

“Well done. See I told you it was easy.” Derek says with a smug smile.

“Right now try and retract them.” He shows Stiles what to do and he does it first time. 

“I’m getting good at this.” Stiles says arrogantly to himself.

“Don’t get too cocky pup. But I think that's enough for today. The full moon is tomorrow and you will still need to be chained up.” 

Stiles’ face contorts with disgust.

“Do you have to? Can’t you trust me?” 

“Stiles the full moon will be like nothing you’ve ever felt before. Your body will do things that you have no control over. So yes, for the time being I have to, only until you find your anchor.”

“Okay fine.” Stiles says giving up on the idea of Derek ever being nice  
“Can I go home now?”   
“Yes but you must come back at 5 tomorrow or I’ll find you and rip your throat out… With my teeth.” 

“Whatever you say sourwolf.” Stiles laughs at his own remark and the reaction he gets from Derek. 

“See you tomorrow dude.” Stiles leaves the loft and gets into his jeep, a small smile on his face. 

** The next day **

It’s 3pm and Stiles is still in his room pondering on what to wear. 

He’s narrowed it down to three choices:

A flannel shirt and blue jeans,  
His favourite Star Wars shirt and a pair of sweatpants,  
Or a casual sweater with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans.  
If he wears his Star Wars shirt it will probably get ruined so he goes with a flannel shirt and jeans. He puts the rest of the clothes away and goes for a shower. 

It’s 4:30 when he gets to the loft. 

Derek greets him with handcuffs. 

“Dude I'm not into bondage. Don't you want to let our relationship develop first?”

Derek tries his most deadpan look even though he's laughing on the inside.

“Don't be a dick all the time Stiles, have a day off… Put them on the moon is already beginning to rise.”

“Urghh fine.” Stiles reluctantly brings his arms up and Derek snaps the cuffs on. 

“Good. Now follow me.”

Derek leads him into a small dark room and glares at Stiles to sit on the chair. 

“Derek, you should know I'm so not comfortable with this.”

Derek completely ignores Stiles and starts chaining him to the chair. When he's finished he steps back to look at his handiwork. ‘Not bad’ he thinks. He looks at his watch. It’s half 5 already. Geez, time flies when you're tying people up.

Stiles looks in pain at Derek. 

“I feel really sick Derek. I think I'm gunna have a panic attack. Please unchain me!”

“No Stiles I told you yesterday… You won't have control. Even if you have found your anchor you won't be able to stop. You’ll be okay. Just breathe, okay?”

“Derek seriously!” Stiles tries to rip the handcuffs off but just makes his wrists bleed. He starts crying. “DEREK!! LET ME OUT NOW!”

Before Derek can answer Stiles’ eyes turn a royal blue colour. Derek steps back. Stiles is still crying and trying to get off the chair. Derek hears a loud thunderous crack and blue sparks fly. He turns to avoid getting hurt. When he looks back Stiles is on the floor in a heap crying into his arms. 

“Please, don't tie me up again?” Stiles pleads. 

“Okay but you have to promise that your gonna stick by my side every full moon until I'm satisfied that you have control.”

“I promise, I promise okay?”

Derek nods 

Stiles looks out of the window and howls in pain. His body writhing on the floor.

Derek bends down to pick up the boy and he takes him upstairs and places him on the bed.

“Stiles I know this is painful but just try and find an anchor. Listen to my heartbeat again focus on that.”

Stiles clutches to Derek's shirt nearly ripping it, and places his head over Derek's heart zoning into his steady pace and he lets it wash over him. 

Derek holds the struggling boy waiting for him to fall asleep.

“It's okay pup. I'll always be here to comfort you” He whispers to Stiles’ head as he is lulled to sleep.


	5. In heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in heat. Will Derek give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thanks to everyone thats been reading it means alot and feedbackis always welcome 
> 
> For updates and to find out when the next chapters are up follow my instagram for this 
> 
> Fiftyshadesofsterek

The next morning, Stiles wakes up to the smell of bacon. His mouth practically drips with saliva from the aroma. He follows his nose, just to realise that he’s only in his boxers in Derek's loft. He just shrugs it off, wanting the bacon. 

“Morning.” Derek calls when he sees a sleepy looking Stiles.

“Mmm.” Was all Stiles could manage. He was still bone crushingly tired.

Derek laughs as he hands Stiles a plate with his sandwich on. 

“Did you really just laugh? Like seriously? You should do that more often.” Derek blushes beet red.

It was Stiles’ turn to laugh now seeing the great and powerful Derek blush! 

Derek gave him a pointed look, his blush slowly retreating. 

Once Stiles has finished his food, Derek threw him a pair of grey sweatpants and a black shirt. 

Stiles just looked at him. 

“Well go and put them on.” Derek grunted with a roll of the eyes for effect.

“These will be way too big for me, can't I just go home?” Stiles tried as he unfolded the sweats to see they were miles too big.

“Nope you’ll be going into heat by tonight.” 

Stiles choked on a gulp.

“Heat? HEAT! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Dogs go in heat, I’m huma-”

Derek cut him off before he could finish that last word.

“Stiles, you're a werewolf now. Part human part wolf. Your gunna want to fuck anything with legs and a heartbeat so your staying here for the next two days so I can keep an eye on you. If you abstain from all and any sexual activities the heat will only last a day or two. If you give in to your cravings it will last 2 weeks, so no masturbating either. In fact, just don't touch that area at all. I know what your like with your hormones at average level. I've already rang Scott to tell the sheriff you'd be staying at his house for a school project for the next two days or so. Don't fuck this up! Infact you're staying by my side so I can watch you every second for the next two days! No showers, no sleep, nothing!”

Stiles literally howled. How was he going to survive? 

“How did you find your anchor Derek?”

“It came to me on a full moon. I was watching some girl I liked and I was about to attack her. My mom's voice came through. It was something she has always said to us growing up. ‘Not all monsters do monstrous things’. And I turned human again. I ran home to tell my mom that I did it. She was so proud of me. My anchor never changed.”

“So I have to wait for it to come to me on a full moon? And I didn't know your anchor could change?”

“I suppose it depends on the circumstances. Your anchor ties you to your human half whilst in wolf form. It keeps you… Grounded.” 

**A few hours later** 

Stiles felt warmness spread through him, it had been happening for the last 20 minutes. It made him want to hug someone. Unfortunately, Derek was the only person he’d see for the next two days. 

Derek sniffed up.

“Its starting Stiles. Remember no touching.”

“How do you know.”

“Your scent has thickened and I can smell arousal.” Derek answered without even having to think. 

**an hour later**

Burning. That's all Stiles could feel. He has never felt like this before. His boner has been with him for the last 40 minutes. He tries to hide it but decides against it because Derek can already smell arousal and knows what's happening to Stiles so he doesn't care. 

“Could you at least cover it up?” Derek asked.

“I can't control it you dick! This is killing me!  
I thought it was common courtesy to ignore things we smell that are out of our control.” He grumbled, burrowing under his blankets.

“It’s common courtesy to not get a boner where I can smell it.” Derek said. “Get rid of it.”

“It’s not that easy!” Stiles hissed, but he did what Derek asked and covered by snuggling into the blanket more.

“Hands where I can see ‘em’! I told you I'm not waiting with you for 2 weeks while you bone anything and everything that moves.”

“This fucking sucks, so hard!” He stopped when his thoughts were side tracked to sex.

“For fuck sakes Stiles can't you spend an hour without thinking about sex this is ridiculous. It's 3am now go to fucking sleep or I'll cuff your hands to the ceiling.” 

Now all Stiles could think about was Derek cuffing him. He huffed in frustration. 

Derek stayed awake all night to watch Stiles. He even went with him to go to the toilet.

“No touching! I told you!”

“I'm trying to fucking pee! Unless you want it on your walls please shut the fuck up! Pissing with a boner is hard enough without you watching and me being unable to hold it down.” 

Derek barked a laugh. 

“Fine but wrap it in toilet roll so it's not direct skin contact.”

Stiles did what Derek asked and wrapped his dick in toilet paper.

The contact still made him groan. 

Derek's eyebrows flew up! 

“I swear to god I’ll kill you if you're jacking off A: because I'm right fucking here and B: I’m not staying up for two fucking weeks.” 

“Chill out. This is the first contact my dick has had in what feels like years. It was just the pressure released when I-”

“Stop right there I don't want to know. C’mon back downstairs!”

Stiles followed, watching how Derek walked, how his bum moved. It made Stiles 10 times harder. He sat back in the same spot and watched Derek get something to drink. He watched how his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed it down. His thoughts turned dirty. He tried to sleep. He was exhausted and finally he fell into a fitful sleep. 

He woke to the sound of grunts and heavy breathing. He was hard instantly. He looked around for the source of the noise. It was Derek doing chin-ups with no shirt on. Stiles thought Derek was trying to torture him. Derek looked up, sweat dripping from his torso, and smiled at Stiles. 

“Hey.” Derek said. “I see your problem is back at full force.” He said staring down at Stiles’ crotch smirking.

“Fuck you dude this is absolute torture and you're not helping when you wake me with your heavy breathing and shirtless body…”

Derek laughed

“Well I'm sorry my workout is bothering you but I still have sit ups to do so if I affect you that bad go and make some coffee.”

Stiles walked to the coffee machine still watching Derek. He really was perfect he thought. He should be a model, god knows he has the body for it..

Derek felt really relaxed for some reason. He looked over at Stiles. His eyes were glowing orange. Bright orange like fire. He got up and went to call Deaton. Deaton told him that orange was emotional control and asked what other colours Stiles’ eyes have been. Derek told him only white and blue and the traditional werewolf colour yellow. Deaton would get back to him on the colours meaning and hung up. So Stiles was controlling him emotionally? And without knowing? This was going to be harder than he thought. 

A calmness washed over him as Stiles brings him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” He says gratefully 

“I thought you could use some caffeine from being up all night and from that workout.” 

“Yeah, how are you feeling?”

“Do you really have to ask that? I thought it was very clear by the way my sweats are unconformably tight.”

“I can lend you a pair if you want baggy?”

Stiles nodded, he was sick of this aching.

Derek threw a pair of black joggers over the banister at Stiles’ head. He was immediately hit with the smell of derek. He always smelled nice, like the outdoors and lemon and comfort. Stiles laughed at himself. How can anyone smell like comfort? 

“Thanks dude I owe you.” 

Stiles pulled the drawstring of the pants so they didn't fall. 

Derek could feel the arousal coming from Stiles. Actually feel it. Not just smell it. It was sort of nice. It bubbled around him. Encasing him in it.  
Thank god it's only one more day. He doesn't think he can last and if Stiles smells Derek's arousal he is done for. 

“Derek? What was your first heat like?” Stiles asked because he was curious.

“Pretty much the same as this. A raging boner for two days and wanting to fuck anything and everything. I can tell you when it was over I'd never been so frustrated in my life it took a full day to get all the built up tension out. But it's only twice a year until you mate.”

“What do you mean? Does this all stop when you find your mate?”

Derek laughed “No it gets worse. When you do the mating ritual it's a full month of just wanting to fuck their brains out. And then every month for the rest of your life.”

“That doesn't sound so bad if you've got someone to share the experience with. At least they don't have to sit and not do anything. They have someone who is going through the same thing.”

Derek liked the sound of that. He liked the thought of sharing their joint horniness. To be able to fuck when they want, how they want. He craved that type of intimacy with some. Not someone… Stiles. Should he tell Stiles that he was his mate? Or should he wait to tell him?  
Derek decided on the latter. 

Stiles was staring intently at Derek. Derek realised this and reciprocated. Derek could see the small brown moles that covered Stiles’ face. He secretly loved them. He reached out with the intent to stroke one. Stiles leaned into his touch. His breath in short sharp pants. Derek liked this reaction. Stiles leaned in a little. So did Derek. They were so close. Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes, into their not quite brown but very much brown colour and sighed. 

“Stiles.” he whispered. 

“We can't. Not yet it will trigger the full heat. You've only got half a day left. If we kiss I won't be able to stop.” He leaned forward a bit more so he was speaking directly into Stiles’ ear.  
“Besides, I can always help release the built up frustration.”

Stiles gasped.

“I think I’d like that”

It took all of Derek's self restraint not to jump on Stiles right there.


	6. Anchors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds his anchor and maybe does the dirty:)

The hours seemed to drag. They had until the moon was at the highest point in the sky for Stiles’ heat to dissipate. It was killing Derek. All he wanted to do was lose himself and take Stiles with him. 

A few hours later they were both restless. The moon was in the sky. But still at least 30 minutes away from the highest point. 30 fucking minutes it would take before Derek and Stiles could even kiss. 

They both waited eagerly, willing the moon to move with their minds. 

“Derek? The moon is nearly up.” Stiles said with far too much excitement.

As the moon rose into view Stiles’ eyes turn green. He starts to slowly levitate off the ground. White orbs buzzing around him. Carrying him upwards while Derek stood in shock. Stiles looked blissful. He was slowly turning, his fangs unsheathed as well as his claws. He looked utterly remarkable. 

Power swam through Stiles. He felt euphoric. At one with nature and all of its creatures. He started to feel light headed and dizzy. The feeling slowly dying down to a mundane drone. He felt light and joyous. He wanted to shout and laugh. 

Derek stared in awe. But Stiles started jerking downwards. Like free falling but in slow motion. Derek ran forward to catch him. A look of absolute pleasure imprinted on Stiles’ face. He was unconscious within a matter of seconds his head lolling to one side arms flung out like a starfish. Derek lay him on the couch and slapped his face until he gained a modicum of control. He was completely dazed. He fell asleep after that. Dead to the world.

The next morning was awkward. Stiles woke up feeling loose. Utterly relaxed. He was in Derek's bed. Derek was comatose beside him, embarrassed to note he was naked and on top of the sheets. Stiles was grateful that he still had a shirt and boxers on. He felt too hot. Derek moved and draped himself over Stiles. Hugging him in. He felt something prod his ass through the sheets. Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck.

“Derek” Stiles whispered.

“Derek I gotta pee.” Derek nodded slightly and untangled himself. When Stiles got back Derek was asleep again. He noted the time was 5am. His eyes gleamed. He was forming a wicked idea. He slowly got back onto the bed, between Derek's legs and took ahold of his dick. Derek groaned. Hips thrusting forward into Stiles’ palm. A smug smile played on his lips before he took the length in his mouth. Derek's eyes flew open in surprise. He saw Stiles bobbing on his dick and moaned.

“Fuck Stiles... Oh my god.” Derek whined as Stiles licked up his dick, he fondled his balls with one hand and his dick with the other. Derek ran his through Stiles’ hair and grabbed a fistful. He pushed Stiles’ head down until his nose was settled above his groin. Tears sprang from Stiles’ eyes. Derek was holding him down. Fucking his mouth. 

“S-Stiles, I'm about to cum. Fuck don’t stop.”

Stiles took this as a warning before Derek took control again and took a deep breath. Derek's hips thrust upwards into Stiles mouth cutting off his airway and filling it with the white sticky substance he craved.   
Finally he let go and let Stiles breathe. 

Stiles breath was in short sharp pants. 

“Fuck that was intense.” 

Derek chuckled “You can say that again.”

“I thought you'd like that wakeup call.” Stiles retorted full of pride from Derek cuming in his mouth.

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles with the intent of a short but passionate kiss but Stiles had other ideas. He leaned into the kiss his hands running through Derek's hair. He pushed back so Derek was lying down again and straddled him. Derek was pleased to see Stiles had divested his clothes in the extremities of their fun. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Derek asked nervously.

Stiles answered by kissing him ferociously.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Derek said out of breath already. He kissed Stiles back.

** Four weeks later**  
Stiles walks up to Derek and places a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“I’ll be back later on I'm just gonna go check up on my dad okay?”

Derek nodded. 

“Try not to be too long. I can feel the pull of the moon already.”

“Derek, it's only 6pm I’ll be back before half seven okay?”

“Fine but if you're late I’l-”

“I know.. You'll rip my throat out with your teeth. Laters sourwolf.”

Derek waited until the door was shut before laughing. 

“Yo dude I'm back, wake up.”

Derek had fell asleep on the couch. Getting up he checked the time, 8:29.

“You're late.” 

“No shit. You were out for the count. C’mon let's do this so I can go home.”

“Okay, well I'm the big spoon.”

Stiles looked in confusion.

“You said you didn't want to be tied up. So we’re gonna spoon.”

“Oh okay.”

Derek smiles and got the comforter from the back of the couch

“Shall we?”

Derek lied down and Stiles joined him snuggling into his chest. Derek has never felt so at home. He closed his arms wrapping Stiles in a permanent hug and slowly fell asleep.

He woke up to a sharp persistent pain on his throat. He opened his eyes and saw Stiles. His eyes glowing yellow. 

“S-Stiles” Derek choked out.

Stiles’ eyes didn't even flinch. They were void of Stiles. The creature within has completely taken over. Stiles’ claws grasped tighter to Derek's throat releasing a drop of blood due to their disregard. 

“Stiles, this isn't you. Fight it. Fight back. Regain control Stiles. You can do this.”

A tear fell onto Derek's cheek. Just one. Before the monster gained control again. 

That's when Stiles heard it. Soft at first but it got louder.

“Mom?” Stiles whispered tears rolling down his face. 

“Mom is that you?” Stiles let go of Derek's neck and stood up looking around. 

Stiles heard the soft notes of a Polish song his mom used to sing to him when he was ill. It was the last thing his mom ever spoke to him before she died. 

Tears were streaming down Stiles’ face. He retracted his claws, his eyes dimming back to the hazel brown mixture. 

Derek looked in awe. Stiles has found his anchor. Derek got up and hugged Stiles. Stiles softly cried into his shoulder. When he stopped Derek pulled back and kissed Stiles, long and passionately.

“You did it.” he whispered into Stiles’ ear. “You found your anchor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i didnt include anything after the blowjob and thats because they didnt have sex and i felt you could all interpret it in your own ways :)


	7. Heaven or Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey again! Its been so long, i didnt even realise it had been a little over a year, but i promised i wouldnt abandon this, so here it is, the next chapter, imma try to maybe update this twice a month, maybe once a week, i havent fully decided where I'm even going with the story yet, that said, if you have suggestions of where you want it to go etc, please please please tell mehh, sorry for the gigantic wait!! Hope you like x

It has been a two weeks since Stiles found his anchor. Since then Derek has been teaching Stiles how to control and use his hearing and how to drop his fangs at a moment's notice. It only works if he concentrates really hard. Which is very tiring.

“Derek i'm so tired man. Can we please take a break or have a nap or something. Im gunna be sick or die if i don't soon.”

“You need to learn control before the next full moon Stiles… You know this. You just need to crack being able to stop changing when you're angry. You think it will all be kittens and rainbows when you're playing lacrosse and you tear someone's head off because they challenge you? You have to learn control.” 

Stiles didn't answer back. He hates it when Derek makes a valid point. 

They try a few more times before Stiles runs into the bathroom to throw up. Derek glares at him.

“I told you. Can i have a glass of water please before i die.”

Derek left to get the water and when he came back Stiles was passed out on the floor. Derek chuckled to himself and carefully lifted Stiles up.

“God for such a slim person you weigh a tonne!”

** a few hours later**

Derek leaned over Stiles and grasped his chin. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Stiles plump lips. Stiles eyes slowly opened to see Derek smiling back at him. As Derek went to pull away Stiles wound his arms around the wolf's neck and pulled him back a smile forming on his lips. Before he could say anything Derek bit his lip.

“Fuck that's hot.”

Derek laughed.

“You think me biting my lip is hot just wait until you see what i can do with the rest of my mouth.”

Stiles gapes in shock.

“Jesus”

“Nope just me, you know? Derek.” The wolf says with a smirk. 

“Really? Dad jokes? Why do i even find you hot?” 

“Because of my… What do you call it? ‘Rockin bod’?”

Stiles scrubs his hands over his face.

“Okay okay you got me now please come join me in this deceptively warm bed or go away.”

Derek smirks at Stiles, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he gets up from the bed and goes to walk away.

“Derek.” 

Stiles manages to sound exasperated and desperate and whiny at the same time and it makes Derek smile harder. 

“You said-”

“I know what i said but i thought you would join me in the bed and not be a total dick. Now get under these fucking sheets before i die of frustration.”

“Hmmm i'm not sure i like your tone pup. Maybe i’ll leave you in the bed all by yourself to stew over what you just said. I'm the alpha here.” He said, eyes flashing over the last few words. 

Stiles looks shocked. He tilts his head to the side in submission to show he's sorry but Derek walks away leaving him to think over what he did. 

Stiles’ wolf is unsettled. It doesn't like being ignored. Not by anyone but definitely not by his alpha. 

Fuck this Stiles thinks. 

After getting up and putting Derek's joggers and a hoodie he walks downstairs to find the place empty. He growls at the thought of Derek leaving him. 

Walking over to get his shoes and keys he thinks about his dad and how much of a shitty son he's been the past month or so. It's all Derek's fault he's like this. Fucking asshat. He leaves the loft angry and confused. 

He doesn't even notice where he's driving until he's parked next to the cruiser.

He gets out the jeep and walks into the house.

“Daad?” 

“DAAAD” 

“Jeez Stiles what?” His dad says peering over the banister looking very peeved at being woken up.

“I came to see if you wanna do something today? The game is on soon if you wanna watch? I'll even let you have some reeses?”

“Throw in a meat lovers and you have a deal!” 

“Fine.. Order the damn pizza.” Its not as if im trying to save your life.. “So… Hows things?” 

After a hour of meaningless chitchat and food Stiles feels a little better. He's been completely ignoring his phone not giving a shit as to if and what Derek has text him. 

Turns out that's probably one of Stiles’ worst plans ever.

When he walks back to the loft he can hear Derek pacing. 

This cannot be good.

Before Stiles can even step in the door he's up against a wall with a very pissed off looking alpha snarling in his face.

His wolf is whining for him to just submit and be good. But his human is taking a fucking stand.   
He snarls back.

Obviously the wrong option

Apparently Derek takes this as a challenge and squeezes him harder.

“Submit Stiles.” Derek says in a very growly voice.

“Fuck you” Stiles wheezes out.

Derek growls again. It vibrates through Stiles’ body. Stiles just stares back. He is not letting this go. Its Derek's fucking fault. Asshole alpha. 

By this time Stiles’ face is red with lack of air. 

Damn fucking kid will not submit Derek thinks.

His wolf is growling bitebitebite and Derek wants Stiles to submit by himself but that clearly isn't gunna happen. 

Derek has no other options. He tilts Stiles’ head forcefully and bites into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Stiles goes lax and practically melts against the wall. His eyes glaze over and a whine leaves him unwittingly.

“Stiles? Stiles! Listen to me, focus on my voice.”

But Stiles was already unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter will be up in a few days


End file.
